What Feelings Sound Like
by CallTheBaker
Summary: Patsy x Delia oneshots based on songs. Some canon 1960s, some Modern AU. Feel free to send song suggestions :)
1. C'est La Vie

**C'est La Vie**

"Deels, you did book this weekend off didn't you?"

Delia looked up from her book and frowned at her girlfriend who had been trying and failing to feign interest in a book for the best part of the last hour when the pair had crawled into bed.

"Yes. Why?" Delia asked placing her book down on her lap, "What are you up to Patience Mount?"

"Nothing. I just think we ought to celebrate your birthday!"

The Welsh nurse eyed the red-head with curiosity and a look that told Patsy she didn't quite believe her. Never before had they made such a fuss over one another's birthday - usually the day off was more than enough for the usual dinner and drinks - but this time Patsy had been insistent that Delia take Friday to Wednesday off. Delia was convinced that the taller woman had something planned but in typical Patsy style she was denying everything, insisting every time that the death of her Father had made her realise how important it was they celebrated the milestones in life. Although she wasn't convinced, Delia had booked the time off, it would be nice at any rate to just spend a bit of time with her girlfriend without the interruption of babies.

"I don't believe you for one minute, just so you know." Delia retorted, lifting her book once more and losing herself in it's world.

Patsy smirked slightly, placing her own book on the bedside table. Delia was right, she did have a surprise for her but that's exactly what she wanted it to remain a surprise. Delia's birthday falling on the bank holiday weekend of August was perfect timing and Patsy couldn't wait to whisk her girlfriend away. She'd thought long and hard about what to get Delia for her 25th birthday for months. At first it had seemed impossible but then at the start of August it had hit her square in the face - along with her guilt.

 _"Patsy, I think we should go to Pride this year."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because we can be with people like us."_

 _"But I only want to be with you, besides, I'm working and so are you."_

 _"We could book it off. Come on Pats!"_

 _Usually the Welsh woman could get her reserved girlfriend to do anything she wanted, however this time, the battle was lost before it had even begun as Patsy retreated further into herself._

 _"I'm sorry Deels but no - I don't want to spend my weekend surrounded by drunk people getting off with randomners."_

 _Three weeks later when Patsy returned home from a gruelling shift she'd noticed Delia (who looked absolutely shattered having also just returned) flicking through Facebook on the iPad. Since their conversation, Delia hadn't mentioned Pride and Patsy had assumed it had just been a whim. However watching her girlfriend sigh and flick through the photos of their friends covered head to toe in rainbow with a sad smile had made Patsy feel immediately guilty. It obviously meant a lot to Delia - more than she'd realised, and that's when she made a decision._

Patsy shook the memory away and leaned over the bed to Delia, gently taking her book and placing it on the nightstand, much to the younger woman's dismay.

"Pats! You didn't even put the bookmark in."

"You dogear all the pages anyway." Patsy murmured kissing her girlfriend's cheek warmly, "Besides you're right."

"Right about what?" Delia asked as Patsy nuzzled her neck.

"I am up to something." Patsy whispered. "We're going away. Tomorrow."

"What? Patsy-"

"And no I'm not telling you where." Patsy grinned with another kiss to Delia's cheek before trailing more feather-light kisses to down the corner of her lip.

"How long are we going for?" Delia asked pushing Patsy back slightly to look at her. "And if you don't tell me where we're going, how will I know what to pack?"

"Because I'm going to pack for us."

"No you're not."

"And to answer your other question, all weekend. We'll come back on Tuesday." Patsy was positively beaming with excitement, "Trust me Deels."

"I do… it's just all this spontaneity isn't very you Pats… well not planned spontaneity anyway."

Patsy winced slightly at the slight dig. Patsy would often act long before she thought about the consequences of her actions as was proved when she drove to Scotland once with a patient so that the baby could be born in her Mother's hometown. Patsy had left without so much as sending Delia a text and when the red-head hadn't returned home after three hours after her shift ended, the younger woman had been worried out of her mind. Patsy hadn't told a soul what she was up to and so everyone had been worried. It was only at midnight when Patsy rang her to explain that the Welsh woman's heart had stopped racing. It about three weeks later before Patsy's ear stopped hurting from the way in which Delia had berated her.

"Yes well, I wanted to do something special for you." Patsy murmured pushing a lock of hair behind Delia's ear, "I just hope you like it. Now come on, sleep. We need to be up and out the house at eight."

"Eight?! Pats it's our day off!"

"And we have somewhere to be at 10!"

—

Delia was getting increasingly irritated. Patsy had packed them a suitcase but refused to allow the Welsh woman so much as a peek inside, she'd then led her on to the Tube without word, simply taking her hand and leading her through the many tunnels. As they exited at Euston, Delia turned to Patsy who, once on the platform, led her girlfriend over to the departure board.

"Patsy, for the love of God, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Pats!"

"Delia, just be patient." Patsy chuckled throughly enjoying seeing her girlfriend get wound up.

"You might as well just tell me, I'll know the minute we get on the train."

"Come on." Patsy beamed taking her hand once more and dragging her to the right of the station, "Our train leaves in about ten minutes."

Delia tried to crane her head back to look at the board and try and work out which train they were boarding but Patsy was having none of it and set a fast pace as she led her girlfriend to their platform. Delia smirked as she noticed the Virgin train sat there. So it was a City break. She frowned as Patsy led her past all the standard class carriages and onto a First Class carriage.

"We travelling a long way?"

"What?"

"First Class. Barely seems worth it if we aren't going to be on the train for a while… as in all the way to Manchester."

"First Class train for a First Class girl." Patsy murmured, "Seats One and Two darling. You find them, I'll put the luggage on the rack."

"But are we going Manchester?"

"You'll see!" Patsy chuckled.

Soon the train was on it's way whizzing through the English countryside. Delia sighed and leant into Patsy who was reading the newspaper, her arms wrapped around the taller woman's waist as she gazed out of the window, watching the world blur around them. Patsy had one lazy arm slung over her as the other flipped the pages. Delia found herself about to doze off when a shout called through the carriage.

"Tickets!"

Patsy fiddled in her pocket as Delia kept perfectly still. She wondered if Patsy had any inclination that she was awake but as her girlfriend placed the tickets on the table in front of them, Delia had the feeling that Patsy had assumed she'd drifted off.

"Hello, thank you… Off to Pride?"

Delia's ear perked up.

"Yes."

"You'll love it. Ever been to Manchester before?"

"Not for a long time."

"Well, enjoy. It's the best City in the world." Delia noted the conductor's broad Mancunian accent.

"Not that you'd be bias."

"Never. Enjoy your trip."

Delia cracked one eye open and smirked as she noticed Patsy engrossed in an article about the NHS. She smirked slightly.

"So we are going to Manchester?"

"What? Delia!" Patsy whined. "Fine, yes, we're going to Manchester. For Pride. It's Manchester Pride weekend."

"But Patsy you were so set against London Pride…"

"And I was wrong. Look, I didn't realise how much it meant to you and when I saw you looking through the photos on Facebook I felt so guilty."

"Pats-"

"And then I remembered that Manchester Pride is always on the last weekend in August and it was your birthday on Saturday and I was planning to take you away and then I thought why not and-"

"Patsy stop rambling. It's perfect and I love you, and I can't wait to spend the entire weekend with you celebrating our love."

Patsy simply grinned, kissing Delia's forehead gently as the Welshwoman resumed her previous position. Suddenly, Patsy couldn't wait to be off the train and in their apartment.

—

Patsy had booked them an apartment just on the edge of the Northern Quarter. Close enough for them to walk into town and to the gay village but far enough away that they didn't hear the late night revellers and ever ending music that accompanied the Pride weekend. The apartment was gorgeous and Delia had left Patsy to go and explore it.

"Patsy! Look at this bathroom, it's huge and oh my god, there's a balcony!"

Patsy couldn't help but bask in Delia's excitement, a smirk planted across her face as a warm feeling engulfed her. She sauntered casually over to where Delia was stood, looking out over Manchester. She carefully wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek before returning her attention to the view in front of them. Delia sighed and leant back into Patsy, her hands holding Patsy's. Neither spoke for an untold number of minutes, happy to simply bask in one another's company and hold. It was Delia who eventually broke the silence.

"Have I ever told you I love you?"

"Once or twice." Patsy whispered, "But you can tell me whenever you like." She paused for a moment before adding, "I love you too."

"Right. Come on." Delia announced withdrawing from her girlfriend's arms and spinning round much to Patsy's dismay, "Turn around, we need a selfie."

"Do we?"

"Yes. I need to tell the world how wonderful you are."

Patsy grumbled jokingly before obliging posing for no less than five selfies. She rolled her eyes as Delia requested one more "just for safety, Pats!" and decided to plant her lips on Delia's cheek much to the younger woman's delight who giggled delightedly as she flicked through the photos.

"That is so my new profile picture." She murmured as she gazed at the last photo before selecting that and another one to add to her status. Patsy watched with mild amusement as Delia crafted the perfect accompanying message. Patsy had little interest in social media - she'd reluctantly joined Facebook and Instagram at her best friend, Trixie's, insistence and had eventually succumbed to Snapchat at Delia's. Delia however had every social media account possible and regularly posted photos that in Delia's own words, "Keep Mam from visiting us every five seconds." Patsy wasn't quite convinced that was the entire reason why but she was happy to go with it.

"So Miss Busby, what would you like to do this evening?"

"Honestly?" Delia asked, "I don't mind as long as I spend it with you."

Patsy was almost certain her heart skipped a beat.

"Well we need to get our wristbands. We could wander and get those and then well, it's up to you, we could go for dinner or we could go out or both or-"

"Dinner sounds great Pats." Delia smiled. "I think I'd quite like to just talk to you this evening - something tells me there'll be plenty of time for dancing and drinking over the next couple of days."

"Something tells me you're right. Come on then, let's go."

—

Patsy yawned as she stretched her arms languidly upwards. She felt a smile bloom across her face as her eyes fell upon Delia who was stretched out, still sleeping and still very much naked. A quick glance at the clock told Patsy it was ten-thirty (she wasn't sure she'd ever slept in that long) and so she leant over and began to place kisses across Delia's neck in the hope of waking her up.

"Hmph." Delia grumbled rolling over and wrapping her arms around Patsy's neck, eyes still closed, she pulled the taller woman down to her, kissing her firmly and passionately on the lips. As they pulled away her eyes opened, "Morning Pats."

"Good Morning birthday girl." Patsy murmured dropping another kiss onto Delia's waiting lips, "Happy Birthday." She added as a whisper as she reached behind her and pulled out three immaculately wrapped gifts and a card. Delia sat up grinning as she took them.

"Pats you didn't need to buy me anything else. This weekend away was more than enough."

"I wanted to." Patsy blushed. "Now, open them."

The first present was a Fitbit. Delia raised an eyebrow and both began to giggle. Delia had been eyeing the fitness trackers for the past month but Patsy had kept putting her off, declaring it a waste of money and reminding Delia, in varying ways, that she was indeed already fit.

"So this is why you wouldn't let me get one?" Delia chuckled.

"Yes. It was the first present I bought for you as I knew you wanted one for all your bloody fitness things."

"It's very thoughtful, I love it."

The next present caused Delia to gasp.

"Pats."

It was a Tiffany & Co necklace with two hearts weaved onto the chain. Patsy gently took it from Delia's hands before placing it tenderly around her neck.

"There. Perfect."

"You're spoiling me."

"I am."

The last gift was the strangest shape. Delia ripped the paper off after shaking it no less than three times to reveal a jar filled with Post-It Notes. She frowned slightly at Patsy who's complexion was almost matching her hair.

"Open it and take one out."

Delia did as she was instructed and pulled out a pink note. She carefully unfolded it and inhaled, tears threatening her eyes as she read it. She turned to Patsy and simply kissed her. Her hand resting on her cheek as she pulled away.

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." Delia said lovingly. "Seriously, you've given me a jar of reasons why you love me?"

"Yes. There's an awful lot." Patsy said coyly.

"Including, I love how you always have to sit in the bath as it fills?"

"Yes."

"You're an actual angel."

—

They didn't get out of bed for another two hours. However, eventually, Patsy had insisted they leave the confines of their apartment in order to make it on time for the Parade. After a few moment trying to decipher Google Maps, the pair had found themselves near the Town Hall, stood on the kerb watching the many floats pass by. Patsy had bought Delia and herself Garlands and both had an ever growing collection of stickers, flags and wristbands off various floats. Delia also had a Fireman's helmet perched on her head, given to her by a firefighter who'd passed by who'd evidently quite liked what she'd seen. Patsy had been very quick to press a kiss to Delia's now rainbow covered cheek.

"Look at all these people!" Delia exclaimed casting an eye over the street that was lined both sides for as far the eye could see. A glance upwards saw people in the buildings at windows, some leaning out of them, others on balconies. "I feel very proud right now."

"Me too." Patsy murmured. To her surprise she did feel a sense of Pride and, for first time in a long time, safety. She felt safe to hold Delia close to her, press kisses to her cheek and cheer and wave her small flag. "Although my feet are absolutely killing from standing here for two and a half hours."

—

The weekend passed by far too quickly for either of their likings. They dined, danced and drank the days and nights away returning to their apartment only to nap, make sweet, unhurried love or in most cases both. They'd been in both the dance arena where they'd danced in the dark, strobe-lit converted car park and in the main arena, where they'd seen a number of acts that had caused Delia to squeal and Patsy to grumble good-naturedly. They'd been in what felt like every club in the village and now, on Monday night the pair were stood in Sackville Gardens, arms wrapped around one another, candles lit and silent at the vigil that always ended Pride. Suddenly the partying of the weekend had given way to something much more important, reflection and solidarity and Patsy realised just how important Pride was. She sighed as she pressed a kiss to Delia's hair, moving behind her to hold her more fully.

"I love you." She whispered for what felt like the millionth time this weekend - however this time the words felt different, heavier, more loaded, more important as they remembered those they'd lost.

"I love you too."

Candles left by the Beacon of Hope, Delia declared the time had come to party the final night away. Patsy was in a sombre mood, the emotion of the vigil catching up with her, but her girlfriend was having none of it.

"Come on!"

Delia dragged them into what looked a lively bar and after pushing with brute strength through the crowd to the bar, bought the pair a drink, which both downed quickly. The next thing Patsy knew she was on the dance floor, Delia in her arms, dancing joyfully in time to the music. Bodies bumped into them, people squeezed past, drinks spilt, but neither noticed their only focus upon one another. As the song ended Patsy moved in to kiss Delia but was cut short as Delia, jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Oh my god! Patsy!"

If it wasn't bad enough she hadn't got to kiss her girl, Patsy was now being forced to dance to 'C'est La Vie' by B*witched by her. If it wasn't for the fact that the song had played at every bar they'd been in to over the weekend almost like it was looking out for them and that watching Delia's hips sway was quite fetching, Patsy would have walked out right there and then. Instead she found herself dancing like an idiot and to her utter embarrassment, singing along perfectly word-for-word for Delia's crazy snapchat story. But later, at 5.30am on Tuesday morning, just in and munching on take-away rewatching the whole Snapchat Story, Patsy couldn't help but grin. She'd had the best weekend of her life with the person she loved the most in life and she couldn't be happier.

 **A/N - This got really long… sorry and this is the edited version. Too much happens at Pride so I tried to edit it down to snapshots!**

 **If anyone has any requests for songs feel free to send them and I'll do my best. Not all of these one shots will be modern AU's, some will be set in the 60s and canon.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Circle of Life

**Circle Of Life (1994)**

"It's the Circle of Life!"

Patsy closed her eyes as Delia bounced around the kitchen, still in uniform, singing at the top of her lungs. Ever since they'd been to see The Lion King, Delia had been obsessed with the soundtrack and she was slowly driving Patsy mad. The (now dyed more religiously than ever) red-head had thought it quite sweet when Delia had come home from work inviting her out on a date to the cinema - she was on the wrong side of sixty and Delia was only just on the right side of it - they'd been together for so many years now and it seemed rather lovely and magical that Delia still wanted to take her out on a date. After all, they didn't exactly need to woo each other, not now. They'd seen and experienced too much, loved each other more than either could ever express and at long last, lived openly and freely. Yes, it had all seemed so sweet, until they'd arrived and the usher had asked if they'd forgotten the grandchildren - it was then that Delia admitted she had brought her to see a children's film - and so Patsy had been subjected to the melodies of Elton John ever since.

"Deels, really, can't you sing something else?" Patsy grumbled.

"It's stuck in my head Pats." Delia shrugged, placing a cup of tea in front of her love. "Besides, the songs are good."

"They're annoying - especially when sang by tone deaf Welsh women." Patsy muttered under her breath, but not quietly enough.

"What was that?" Delia asked coming to stand in front of the taller woman. Patsy grimaced, suddenly sheepish as she avoided Delia's eyes. "I'm sorry Patience I didn't quite hear you? Care to repeat?"

"I…" Patsy was about to answer when their house phone began to ring. She slid smoothly past Delia, biting her lip to stop her smirk materializing, she could hear Delia following her. "Good evening… I see… yes, yes of course. No, I don't mind. I'll take Delia…. yes, of course… goodnight." She turned slowly to Delia who looked even more furious than she had before.

"You're the one on call Patsy, not me!"

"I know, I know but apparently everything is moving rather quickly - and the ambulance that was dispatched has broken down." Patsy quickly reasoned, "And it's only on the next street. Come on, Deels. I'll make it up to you." Patsy flashed her trademark grin, knowing that even after forty-odd years it still had the same power on Delia.

"You better. We're getting too old for this." She murmured, "You seriously need to retire from all this."

"Nonsense!" Patsy beamed, grabbing her medical bag, "I don't plan on stopping anytime soon and especially not before you. What would I possibly do all day?"

"Clean?"

"Exactly and there's only so much cleaning one can do. No. I'll retire when we can both retire, together."

"You're still an old romantic at heart aren't you?" Delia teased as she put on her coat.

"Yes, but don't tell anyone." Patsy whispered as they left their warm home.

"Your secret is safe with me." Delia replied, giggling as they dashed round the block.

—

"Reminds me of being back at Nonnatus." Patsy chuckled as she rapped on the door, opening it with a call of, "Midwives!"

"Up here Nurse… Mount?"

Patsy stopped dead as she noted the small woman stood at the top of the stairs. She'd recognise the woman anywhere - one of the patients that she'd never, ever forgot. She'd delivered so many babies, but this woman and her child had helped Patsy a great deal at the time, and her journey had been rather special.

"Penny? Goodness, this is a surprise. You remember Delia, I mean, Nurse Busby?" Patsy quickly corrected herself.

"Of course I do." Penny smiled warmly.

"Hello. Right, come on, let's have a look." Delia gently pushed a beaming Patsy forward up the stairs, her hand firmly on the small of her back.

"Nurses are here now love, you'll be alright." Penny was sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, brushing her hair back.

"Hello Bella." Patsy smiled. Penny beamed, obviously surprised yet touched that the midwife had remembered her daughter's name.

"But I want it in hospital Mum!" Bella cried.

"You're in good hands. Trust me." Penny smiled, "Nurse Mount was my midwife, when I had you, and Nurse Busby here was there when you were born."

"Really?"

"Quite. No comments on my age if you please." Patsy flashed her kilowatt smile at the young lady she'd last seen as a child, "Now, shall we see how baby is getting on?" The woman nodded and Patsy examined her quickly, "Baby is well on it's way. Head is already crowning. Deels, would you help me into this gown? I don't think I've time to do the gymnastics," She flashed a look at Penny, "I'm not quite as agile these days, I'm afraid."

Patsy was soon in her gown and at the foot of the bed guiding the small child out into the world, Delia and Penny flanking Beth as she screamed, pushing her baby into the world and Patsy's waiting hands. Suddenly a cry pierced through the air, the unmistakable mew of a new-born. Patsy and Delia both looked to one another with a smile, the feeling of helping new life being born never seemed to grow old and in that moment, Delia saw exactly why Patsy wouldn't retire. Delivering babies made Patsy seem younger, almost as though she'd not aged a day and Delia was transported back to the first time she'd seen Patsy at work.

"A beautiful baby girl." Patsy whispered, her voice tight with emotion as she handed the baby over before returning to deliver the afterbirth just as two paramedics entered.

She quickly checked the placenta, nodding at the paramedics that all was well before stepping back, allowing them to take over. She moved to the sideboard, her back to the action, trying to deal with the placenta, when she felt Delia's hand run over her shoulder.

"Well done Cariad." Delia whispered, "Are you alright?" She added noticing tears shining in the older woman's eyes.

"You'll think me silly." Patsy chuckled turning to Delia, forgetting where they were and taking a step closer, "I… I suppose I… I've never delivered the baby of a baby I delivered as a young woman."

"Is this about your age?"

"No…" Patsy laughed heartily, "I just… it's nice. That's all. The Circle of Life… so to speak."

Delia said nothing, simply smiled and ran a hand down Patsy's arm squeezing her hand quickly before turning back to the scene in front of them. Patsy too turned, smiling as she saw Penny moving over to them.

"Thank you, both of you, again."

"It was our pleasure." Delia responded.

"It's rather funny isn't it? That out of all the midwives in London, it should be you two that come? I'm glad it was though and I know Derek would be too. He died, three months ago."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Patsy said sadly, "You're right. But it's been rather lovely really, although I do feel tremendously old all of a sudden. How old is Beth?"

"Thirty-two."

"Gosh."

"I'm surprised you're both still working. Don't you fancy retiring?" Penny asked.

"Not yet." Patsy replied looking to where the paramedics were helping Beth and baby, "Tonight has reminded me exactly the reason why I'm not ready to give up yet."

"It's very rewarding." Added Delia before checking her watch, "Pats, we should be getting home-"

"Yes of course." Patsy smiled, "We only live around the corner if you have any problems at all… or if you ever fancy a coffee and a catch up."

"That'd be lovely." Penny agreed. She looked between the two for a moment, "I was going to ask if you had children yourselves or grandchildren but-" She trailed off, instead offering a comforting smile to the pair who nodded.

"No." Patsy said quietly, "No. Not married either - we would, if we could." She said cautiously. Patsy had less reservations now she was older. She was proud to love Delia and didn't care who knew it but for some reason, telling Penny transported her back to her younger, more nervous self, a self who cared what others thought.

"Well, when they do let you, I want an invite."

"You'll be making my dress!" Delia exclaimed, "I'll be needing a good seamstress!"

With a promise of a dress and that she'd be round for coffee, Penny lead the two midwives out of her daughter's home. The darkness of the night was breaking into the musky light of dawn. With a sigh, Patsy reached out and took Delia's hand, twining their fingers together as they walked the short distance back to their home. The streets were quiet and neither felt the need to break the silence until they were safely back in their home.

"Well, I'm glad we've both got tomorrow… or later today, off." Delia commented as she moved to flick the kettle on. "I'm knackered."

"Really?" Patsy asked her arms snaking around Delia's waist, her chest to her back. "Are you sure?"

"Patience Mount."

"What?" Patsy asked pressing her lips to Delia's cheek, her tone full of innocence.

"You know what…" Delia responded.

"I don't." Patsy murmured, "I'm just asking if you're really, well and truly knackered? Cos I'm not… and I'm not on call as of five minutes ago."

Delia smirked but ignored her red-headed love, determined not to give in until Patsy leaned in ever closer, her breath hot on Delia's neck. Delia shuddered. Patsy still had the same devastating affects on her even after all these years. Her hands gripped the worktop in front of her as the midwives lips clamped around an ear, teeth nibbling for a moment, before pulling back slightly, her lips brushing against the earlobe she'd just accosted.

"Can you feel it Deels?"

"Feel what?" She replied, her voice lower and more accented than it usually was.

"Can you feel the love tonight?"

Delia turned then, tea and teasing long forgotten, her hands cupping Patsy's face as she had done so many times over the years.

"Tonight and every night." She murmured before pulling Patsy's lips down to hers. "And you're certainly going to feel it tonight."

Patsy suddenly found herself really rather liking The Lion King.


	3. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow (1960)**

 _A request from Patsy_Mount on ao3 - Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow by the Shirelles for their first kiss._

 _Hope I've done it credit! Also... I haven't checked cos I'm lazy but I'm 90% certain that this was first recorded in 1960 (I have really weird music knowledge in that I remember the years songs were recorded) so please forgive the possible artistic license in the relationship timeline._

Nothing had ever felt so right in her entire life. To be honest, she'd spent most her life feeling anything but right - always the outcast - but tonight was different. She'd known from a young age that she was different. At first she'd put it down to her background and upbringing, then down to the horrors of the war until eventually she admitted to herself exactly what made her so different - her absolute indifference towards men. Whilst all the other girls cooed over the latest heart throb she gazed longingly at her magazines - much more interested in the women.

But right now with Delia's tongue dancing with hers? Everything felt perfect. She knew that most people would find this deviant but how could something that felt so wonderful, so passionate, so right ever be wrong? Delia's lips were soft yet firm all at the same time, her touch soothing, tender and urgent all at once. Delia was intoxicating. Patsy groaned as the shorter woman nibbled her lower lip, one hand reaching behind her head and dipping into her hair.

It had all started when Patsy had come over to the Nursing Home to spend the evening with her best friend - a few new records tucked under arm. Since moving to Nonnatus House she'd not really seen Delia all that much and her heart ached for the Welsh woman. She'd loved Delia for longer than she cared to admit and at first she'd hoped her move to Nonnatus would squash these feelings and allow her to get over this 'crush'. Instead, the opposite had occurred and Patsy found herself craving Delia's company more than ever. They'd always been close and Patsy had on occasion wondered if Delia felt as she did - but then she would dismiss the idea. She was unnatural and even if Delia did like women, what on Earth would she see in Patsy? She was stubborn, cold and aloof. What's more Delia was beautiful, kind and funny - she could have the pick of anyone she wanted. For some reason however Delia had seemingly picked to spend the majority of her time with her and when Patsy had announced her departure, the older woman swore she saw Delia's expression fall for a moment, tears gather before she just as quickly plastered on a smile, hugged her tight and wished her well.

Tonight had meant to involve a trip to the cafe but instead Delia had withdrawn a bottle of gin, poured them both a liberal serving and taken the first record from Patsy and began to play it. Then they talked and giggled as though they'd never been apart. The evening couldn't have been more perfect. However, the more they drank, the more flirty they appeared to become. They were sat closer together than would be classed as proper, their eyes never leaving the others. Patsy told a story from her day, causing both women to laugh for a few moments until it died down and they were instead left looking into one another's eyes. Patsy. embarrassed and feeling heat rise in her cheeks, looked down. Her eyes however raised immediately when Delia took her hand and whispered.

"I've missed you, Cariad."

There was something in Delia's eyes, something in her tone that spoke a thousand words that couldn't be spoken. Slowly, ever so slowly, Patsy glanced down to the Welsh woman's lips, surprised to see her wetting them subconsciously. Then, even slower, she began to lean forward, gasping when Delia met her half way. They're lips brushed almost accidentally, both shooting back, panting hard. Both looked terrified, eyes searching for a reprimand, but none came and so Delia smiled, then Patsy smiled and they met once again, this time with fire and passion. They hadn't stopped kissing since.

Patsy had lost track of time. All her focus on Delia but now, as she pulled away as slowly as she could manage, her lower lip sucking on Delia's until the very last second, she dared to look at the woman she'd just been kissing. The brunette sighed, eyes alight with love, and Patsy pressed a tentative kiss on her lips once more.

"Patsy." Delia breathed as they pulled apart.

Patsy didn't respond. She didn't know how and Delia suddenly wondered if she was having second thoughts. After all, this wasn't exactly normal behaviour. Delia had known she'd loved Patsy for a long time, but she hadn't expected Patsy to ever love her back never mind kiss her. She wondered if it was the drink - that gin had been strong - would this all be a different story in the morning?

It was then she remembered. The record player. She rolled away from Patsy and dashed to it, flicking through the records quickly. She'd seen it, she'd definitely seen it.

"Delia?" Patsy's voice broke her reverie and Delia cringed slightly at how her sudden movement would look. She quickly placed the record on before turning to see a terrified and, dare she even hope, heartbroken Patsy looking at her with tear filled eyes. "I understand if you want me to leave-"

Delia cut her off by holding out her hand and walking towards the redhead. She sighed in relief as Patsy took the hand, thankful that the older woman hadn't automatically fled when she'd left her.

"I want you to dance with me Pats."

The smile that broke out upon Patsy's face answered a thousand prayers and Delia almost cried with happiness when she felt Patsy's cradle her to her. She allowed Patsy to lead. She hadn't heard this song before but the title had been enough to make her play it. Neither spoke simply gazed at one another. Patsy felt a tear roll down her cheek as they swayed to the music. She was listening carefully to the lyrics, struck by how fitting they were.

 _"_ _Is this a a lasting treasure,_

 _Or just a moments pleasure?_

 _Can I believe the magic in your sighs?"_

Delia swallowed. This song was asking all the questions she so desperately wanted to and she wondered if Patsy was listening to the lyrics just as intently as she was.

 _"_ _Tonight with words unspoken,_

 _You say that I'm the only one_

 _But will my heart be broken_

 _When the night meets the morning sun?"_

Patsy closed her eyes and leant her forehead against Delia's. They hadn't said a word to one another. Simply allowed looks, touches and actions to convey their feelings. She didn't think she could bear it if this was just for one night.

 _"_ _Will you still love me tomorrow?_

 _Will you still love me tomorrow?_

 _Will you still love me tomorrow?"_

Patsy looked directly into Delia's eyes as the song ended. Delia was gazing back just as intently. Suddenly, there was an absolute urgent need for words. She was almost afraid to ask but then she felt Delia dance her fingers over her shoulder and Patsy knew she had to ask the question.

"Will you?" She whispered, her voice vulnerable and small, "Still love me tomorrow?"

Delia smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Tomorrow, yesterday, always." She breathed. "I love you Patsy."

"I love you too."

They didn't need words after that - just actions - for they had love.


	4. Pony

**Pony by Genuwine (2017)**

A party organised by Trixie was never dull. The music would be loud, the food seemingly never depleting and the drinks would always be flowing so it was no surprise that both Patsy and Delia were sloshed. Trixie had hired the top floor of a nightclub for Barbara's birthday and as usual, she hadn't disappointed. It was two am and yet the party was still hopping. Everyone was on the dance floor dancing merrily together. The entire hospital seemed to be there in fact. Even Dr Turner and Shelagh were still going - Timothy being too young to stay out had taken his siblings home with a paid incentive to babysit earlier in the evening.

"I'm shitfaced." Patsy murmured to Delia who presented her girlfriend with a shot of black sambuca.

"Good." Delia beamed raising her shot glass to Patsy's who tapped it before downing it. Both grimaced at the burn, throwing their glasses on the side.

Trixie, who having given up alcohol two years ago wasn't drinking, happily slid up to them and grabbed their hands.

"I have just requested the best song!" Trixie beamed. "I think everyone is just about drunk enough to appreciate it…"

"Oh dear." Patsy chuckled as Trixie led them over to where everyone from the ward seemed to be stood dancing.

They joined the circle, chucking as Monica Joan, an eccentric old Nurse who volunteered on the ward bopped along to the music. Shelagh and Patrick were dancing with Julienne and Winifred and to their side Fred and Violet were dancing opposite Tom and Barbara. Valerie was dancing with Phyllis. Trixie's beau Christopher happily wrapped his arms around her, dancing merrily. Patsy and Delia joined in happy enough until the music seemed to slow. The entire circle groaned until the DJ's voice rang clear.

"My favourite request. Get your best routines on…"

The opening bars began to play and the lights dimmed, the smoke machine releasing yet more smoke. Immediately there was a cheer from around the room and the dance floor was filled. Patsy rolled her eyes - of course Trixie had requested this song - Ginuwine's Pony - the ultimate 'getting laid tonight' song. She glanced around and noticed some of the older member's of the party awkwardly bopping and was about to laugh when she felt Delia begin to dance… or grind… with her. She gasped, only slightly surprised at her girlfriend's boldness and smirked as she noticed Trixie and Christopher dancing in the much same way. Barbara and Tom were attempting a much more awkward version and Valerie was teaching Phyllis to twerk. Monica Joan was surprising in her ability to dance erotically, Fred and Violet hurt Patsy's eyes. Even Shelagh and Patrick were in the spirit. Only Winifred and Julienne were being conservative in their own moves but Julienne's eyes were shining with amusement and Patsy suddenly found herself feeling bold. If Delia wanted to grind…

Patsy spun Delia around quickly, her hands falling to her Welsh lover's hips, pulling her flush against her. She smirked as she felt Delia push back against her and Patsy wrapped one arm further around her, across the taught stomach, pulling Delia closer still until she could feel her pert backside swaying against her. Delia placed one hand upon Patsy's that sat on her hips, the other reaching around and tangling in red locks as it rested on the back of Patsy's head. Delia pulled them down, enjoying the feeling of her usually reserved girlfriend, flush against her. The sensual moves combined with the beat and lyrics and alcohol had evidently made them both bold.

"Wooooo!" Trixie called, winking at them as she despite being sober as a judge, managed to enjoy the song just as much.

Patsy smirked at her best friend, before bending her head in order to get closer to Delia. Her lips were parted slightly, resting on her girlfriends neck. Delia closed her eyes at the sensation of Patsy's breath on her neck pushing even further back into her girlfriend. Jesus, Patsy knew how to dance, Delia thought as Patsy led them through the heated movements. As the chorus peaked, Delia felt Patsy's lips moving against her neck and soon both were singing the lyrics.

 _"_ _If you're horny, let's do it._

 _Ride it, my pony._

 _My saddle's waiting_

 _Come and jump it."_

Delia spun so she was facing Patsy, her hands working around her taller woman's back, pulling her flush as Patsy placed a thigh between Delia's legs. Delia bit her lip, pulling Patsy as close as possible, her head in the red-heads neck. She could feel Patsy twist her head towards her. Patsy was grinning, evidently enjoying the dance just as much as Delia was. They were totally invested in one another, no one else mattered. It didn't matter that they would have to work with all of these people tomorrow because everyone was doing the exact same thing. Delia loved how this song seemed to make it perfectly fine to grind and twerk and basically perform your best stripper routine in public and she was going to enjoy it. If Patsy was throwing caution to the wind and embracing the mood, then Delia sure as hell wasn't going to pass the opportunity up.

"I will never be able to sit in a room with Dr Turner again." Patsy whispered to Delia who noted that Patsy's height, despite being so close to Delia, meant that she could still see in her peripheral exactly what everyone was doing, "Or Phyllis for that matter."

Delia chanced a quick look, shocked by the outrageous moves Valerie and Phyllis were partaking in. She noted Barbara and Tom had managed to find a middle ground and that Trixie and Christopher looked at though they'd walked straight off the set of Magic Mike. It was only when she saw Fred slut dropping for Violet that she decided it was time for her attention to be firmly back on more _pressing_ matters.

"Stop looking at them." Delia whispered hotly in Patsy's ear, teeth grazing the lobe, "And start looking at me."

Patsy smirked and pulled Delia further down onto her thigh, lowering them slightly. Delia gasped at the intimate contact.

"Eyes on me." Patsy murmured as Delia looked up to the ceiling. "Fair is fair."

"You aren't playing fair." Delia responded. Patsy simply smirked and began singing.

 _"_ _If you're horny, let's do it._

 _Ride it, my pony._

 _My saddle's waiting_

 _Come and jump it."_

The dancing continued, the smoke bellowing around them, the beats repetitive until eventually the song came to an end. Everyone retracted from their partners clapping and cheering and carried on quite normally and not as though they'd spent the last four minutes grinding on one another in public.

"Well, that was an education." Phyllis chuckled.

"It was that." Julienne agreed. "In dancing…" The humour in her tone obvious.

Patsy, Delia, Trixie and Barbara were only slightly mortified their boss had seen them dancing so sexually. Val wasn't at all fussed as usual and Shelagh looked like she was torn between pride at her moves and horror at the fact the woman that was like a Mother to her had seen her do _that_ with her Husband.

"I don't really call that dancing." Winifred snorted.

"I suppose you think we all ought to do a waltz?" Trixie asked, her voice an octave higher than usual and almost too friendly.

Delia turned to Patsy and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck, she had a feeling that Trixie was about to let Winifred have it and that the rest of the group would be occupied (and satisfied) with watching the two battle it out. She smiled as she felt Patsy's arms loop around her waist.

"That was hot." Delia murmured, "Incredibly hot."

"I can't believe we just did that. Well, I can't believe I did that… in front of everyone…" Patsy responded, "Too much gin."

"I like it when you drink gin then." Delia responded, pecking Patsy on the lips.

"Do you think it's too early to put in another request?" Patsy asked as they swayed in time to the music.

"What do you have in mind?" Delia asked noticing Winifred pointing at them and suggesting that the way they were dancing was how couples ought to dance together.

"I fear Winifred won't like it." Patsy chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I want you pressed against me again." Patsy whispered.

"What song?" Delia asked, amusement lacing her features.

"Bump and Grind." Patsy grinned wickedly. "Cos I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind…" She sang, jokingly grinding once more against Delia in a silly manner.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Delia laughed.

"No… I'm just warming you up. So what do you say?"

"My mind's telling me no but my body, my body's telling me yes." Delia sang back, teasingly.

Patsy smirked, kissed Delia on the lips and ran off to the DJ giggling. Yes, Delia decided, she quite liked drunk Patsy.

 **A/N - I had an anon for Pony and I was like… YES… then no… then YES! So here it is. Enjoy… I kinda want to do a follow up for bump and grind but I'm not sure I could do it credit haha!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write (and just a little bit difficult!)**

 **Also, I am slowly working through all the other requests - so if you've sent one I'm on it! :)**


End file.
